f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Jean-Eric Vergne
Career Overview Toro Rosso (2012 - 2014) Jean-Eric Vergne made his F1 debut in 2012 with Toro Rosso, as part of the Red Bull Driver programme. It would take until Vergne's third and final year for his breakthrough race - finishing third in a manic Australian Grand Prix. Constantly out performing team mate Daniil Kvyat, Vergne would be promoted Red Bull for 2015. Red Bull (2015 - 2016) Vergne would be in for a difficult season in 2015, with the Red Bull RB11 at a significant pace disadvantage. Vergne's best result of the season would come at China, taking third. A high-speed incident between Vergne and the Lotus of Josh Tirowee would see Vergne demoted back to Toro Rosso for once race. 2016 would bring much success, as Vergne won the first race of the season and would lead the Championship for the first three races. After the summer break, Vergne's pace would tail off, and his contract with Red Bull went without renewal. Ferrari (2017 - 2018) Vergne moved to the Scuderia for 2017, with many expecting the Frenchman to play the role of second driver. Proving to be anything but, Vergne would dominate the early half of the 2017 Championship. Poor reliability would cost the Frenchman towards the end of the season, however it wasn't enough to stop Vergne taking the 2017 Driver's world Championship. Ferrari saw no reason to change a winning formula, as Vergne received a contract renewal to remain with the Scuderia until the end of 2018. Vergne's 2018 campaign would start disastrously, as after only seven races, he was 55 points off the Championship lead. A string of no points finishes (two of which were retirements) did little to help matters. Jean-Eric Vergne would walk from the team following the French Grand Prix. A race that brought his second non finish in a row and third race in a row without points. A public radio outburst following his retirement at his home Grand Prix criticising the car was the final nail in the coffin. Mid-Season Return to F1 With Renault (2018 - Present) Following a miserable start to the season on Formula E, Vergne returned to F1 with Renault to replace Daniel Ricciardo with immediate effect. Although Vergne won't be able to defend his championship title, he was keen to get back to winning ways in the near future. A revitalised Vergne would have a spirited battle with Red Bull protégé Max Verstappen at the Italian Grand Prix. Despite coming out second-best to the Dutchman, it was clear to see Vergne's demeanour has improved greatly since his switch to the French outfit. Vergne would finish 12th in the opening race of the 2019 season. Through the opening third of the season, he would be very evenly matched with team mate Hulkenberg. Following the British Grand Prix, Toyota submitted a 12 page report to the FIA that Renault were using an illegal automated break bar system on their cars. Such a system is against the sporting regulations, as the drivers must drive the cars unaided, baring a fault. Following an investigation after the British Grand Prix, Renault were found guilty of using such system. They were subsequently disqualified from the race results. An investigation was then launched into if Renault had been using this system prior to the last race. Before any result was concluded, Renault admitted to using the system at every race. This lead to the team being excluded from every race and all their points up to now have been wiped in both the Driver's and Constructor's championships. however, since Renault admitted to using the system, they were still able to compete in the remaining races. Racing Record (Formula One Results Only) Results in bold indicate Championships won.